Amazed
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Every girl in the world wanted him. But she was the only one for him. Jeff/Beth.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No Lonestar lyrics, nothing, nothing, nothing. :)

**A/N**: This probably sucks. But it's been in my head since I went to school today. Uh... blame Lonestar. Not me. One-shot. Lol... Enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold, lonely night for Jeff Hardy as he headed though the long halls of his most recent hotel for Smackdown. All he wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and go to bed. He knew it was only two more days until he could go home and be with the one he loved – Beth Britt. It seemed almost forever away as his body ached in protest of moving, every bone screaming.

Just as he went to release a string of profanities, he heard someone's footsteps from behind him. With a painful glance at his backside, he saw no one. "I'm hearin' things," he muttered, shaking his head.

Continuing toward the elevator, Jeff couldn't shake that someone was following him, especially since the footsteps had picked back up. With another frown, he got onto the elevator and pressed the 'floor 5' button. The doors closed slowly, almost making it fully shut when someone who could be considered beautiful got on.

She smiled at Jeff warmly, her eyes friendly. He smiled back politely and looked to the floor. Only a few more minutes and he could be in his hotel room. Yet, before the elevator even took off, the woman pressed her arms against Jeff, shoving his throbbing body into the old wall.

Before he could even protest, she pressed her smooth, watermelon-glossed lips across his, nipping down onto his lower lip. In an alarmed state, his arms flapped, trying to get the girl off him. Yet she was persistent, letting her hands wander to uncharted territory.

The elevator opened then and when Jeff saw who was waiting, he couldn't believe his jade eyes. Standing at the door was Beth Britt, her eyes widening like saucers. She was quick to pull the woman off Jeff, not bothering to look the girl in the eye as she stumbled happily off the elevator. Then, she proceeded to slap Jeff and run off, leaving him shell-shocked.

It took him a moment to realize what had happened and he ran off in search of Beth. Seeing her only a few feet ahead, he called out to her, despite the late hour. "Beth!" he hollered, running forward. Screw his sore body! "It wasn't what it looked like!"

She snapped around like a broken lead pencil, tears in her eyes. "It _wasn't_?" she asked gravely. "I do believe your lips were on that tramp's if I wasn't mistaken! It's not acting, Jeff, you can't just fake tonsil hockey you—"

"I didn't kiss her!" Jeff protested, shaking his head. "She kissed me!"

Beth laughed coldly, something that worried Jeff. "Isn't that the oldest saying in the damn book?"

Confusion swept his body. "We've been together for ten years, Beth. Why don't you believe me? What are you even doing here?"

She turned away as he came up to touch her shoulder. "It was a surprise. I guess I got one of my own."

"Did you not hear me? It wasn't me. I wouldn't ever—"

"Then why haven't you been home anymore? You seem to be spending more time out in the WWE than even Matt has and you know he is the one who busts his ass the most."

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing! Where was the woman that trusted him? "Beth, I—"

She put her hand up and began to walk away. Jeff desperately tried to think of anything to get her to believe him as she stalked off. Sure, they'd both been a little distant lately, but Beth had been having wild mood swings and Jeff was trying to stay away when he saw one coming on… but still! He'd never cheat on her! He _loved_ her.

"Beth, wait!"

Silence as she froze in spot.

"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me: is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything; I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams…"

At the sound of Jeff's singing, Beth cringed. She was never a fan of it, but hearing _their_ song, it just changed things. A little pang in her heart gave way. But she didn't turn around… she _knew_ what she saw.

Jeff sighed, and closed his eyes. It wasn't working! So, he continued, "I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side: forever and ever. Every little thing that you do; baby, I'm amazed by you.

The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark, your hair all around me: baby you surround me: you touch every place in my heart… Oh, it feels like the first time, every time; I want to spend the whole night in your eyes…"

Tears filled her eyes, seeing Jeff on his knees, belting out a song in the middle of a hallway at midnight, trying desperately for her to believe him. And how could she not? Suddenly, she felt stupid for not believing him in the first place. She knew Jeff: he would never. Probably just some ring-rat who thought she stood a chance.

With a smile, she turned around.

"Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side: forever and ever. Every little thing that you do… baby, I'm amazed by you…"

She ran into his arms as he finished, feeling incredibly stupid for her little incident. Maybe that was what she got for showing up unexpectedly. "You believe me," Jeff confirmed quietly.

Beth nodded quickly, shaking her head as tears blurred her vision. "I don't know how I doubted you at all."

He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," she admitted.

He picked her up, his body no longer aching. As they walked together toward his room he continued to smile. "I miss you everyday, babe. I don't ever want to be away from you for too long. It's too hard." They stared at each other for a moment before a kiss locked them together.

As they went into the hotel room, Beth giggled, "Oh by the way… I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: I thought the ending was funny... hopefully I am not the only one... lol. Read and review!**


End file.
